The present application relates generally to a data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to systems and methods control the download of information to a mobile device.
The performance of mobile devices has greatly improved over the years. Mobile devices are now capable of storing applications that perform complex computational tasks such as, for example, map and direction generation, image recognition, and image/sound processing, email and text communication that include complex image and the like.
The term “mobile device” refers to any device that may connect to a remote server over a communication network. A communication network may be a cellular or data (e.g., wi-fi) network. Many cell phone providers sell subscription plans that include a limit on the amount the amount of data that may be downloaded to the mobile device over a cellular network over a certain period of time (e.g., per month) but may allow for unlimited downloads when connected to a wi-fi network. In some cases, a cellular phone user may not sufficient data plan allowances that allow for them to stream or otherwise receive information without exceeding their allotted data for a particular time period. Such limits may cause the user to only download certain items, e.g, large files, or stream certain sources of information (e.g. a conference or web cast) when not connected to a wi-fi network.